dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Vs Randy Keith and Troy
Ed Edd n Eddy vs Randy Keith and Troy is Pure King of Rage's 3rd Episode of DBX Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs Jeff the Killer: Two infamous gangs that get into lots of trouble in their neighborhoods. Who would win? Interdule Welcome to DBX NO RULES NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED! Pre Fight One Sunny Afternoon in the Cul-de-sac The Eds were walking down the lane on their way to the candy store, holding a jar full of quarters. "I can't believe that scam worked! With all this cash we can buy truckload of jawbreakers and we'll set for life!" said Eddy. "Well I must admit that scam was quite the charm and impressive, if I do say myself." said Double D. "Gravy!" Ed randomly said. The Eds continued walking until Eddy bumps into three mean looking teens. "Hey there Midget! Nice pile of coins you got there! why don't you hand them and no gets hurt." said one of them. "What did you call me?!" shouted Eddy. "Um pardon me gentleman, but we don't seen to have met before, are you three new around here?" asked double d trying to prevent any fighting. "The Name's Randy and these are my friends Keith and Troy. We're the new to this neighborhood and hoping score some easy money, so why don't you punks hand that cash or we'll take it by force!" shouted Randy as he and his friends got into a combat stance. "Go ahead and try!" shouted Eddy as he and Ed got into a combat stance. "Oh dear physical activity." said Double D while sweating. "Fight!" shouted Ed. HERE WE GO! Fight Both trios rush at each other and starts fighting. Eddy and Randy throw punches at each other, Double d is struggling with Keith, and Ed is squaring off against troy. Randy then kicks eddy away and pulls out a gun and his friends did the same thing. "All right boys let's lock and load!" shouted Randy as he and his friends started firing their guns at the Eds. The Eds run to dodge the bullets and eddy suddenly gets an idea. "Hey guys I have an idea! Follow my lead!" said Eddy as he runs into the lane. The other Eds follow eddy and Randy gets angry. "After them!" shouted Randy as he and his friends started to chase after the Eds.But as soon as Randy and his goons were about to enter the lane, Eddy suddenly flies right out of lane on his jet pack and grabs Randy and pulls him into the sky. "Let me go you turd!" shouted Randy. "What the hell just happen?" asked Keith. Suddenly Ed and Double D came speeding out of lane on their garbage scooter and runs over both Keith and Troy. But Randy Keith and troy all shot at them so both gangs fell to the ground dead Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Abandoned DBXs